Eenie Meenie Miney Mo Lover
by MissDeidara
Summary: At Yoochun's birthday party, Yunho meet a beautiful guy. But his friends warn him up, saying this guy is the type who would sleep with anybody. Will Yunho proove them the opposite? YunJae/BOYxBOY/One-shot


**Eenie Meenie Miney Mo Lover**

I looked only at him since the very beginning. But he kept looking from left to right. In the crowd of people, I could see him dancing, switching from guy to guy. He had a beautiful face with feminine features and I literary melted every time he smiled.

-Yah, Yunho~a!

I turned around to see Yoochun, my childhood friend who invited me to his birthday party. I greeted him with our special handshake and sat next to him.

-So what were you looking at?

-Oh, nothing special.

-A guy?

-Yeah…

He laughed at me and pocked my forehead.

-I know you too well, Jung Yunho.

-Yeah, that's the problem…

-So? Which one?

I pointed timidly the beautiful man who was still dancing, moving his body in a _too_ sexy way.

-The…The blond one…

Yoochun spitted his drink and chocked uncontrollably.

-What? You're talking about Jaejoong? The blond guy wearing black tight pants?

-Y-Yeah…

He patted my back with a sympathetic look.

-Forget him.

-What? How could I possibly forget him?

-Listen, I understand that guy is pretty hot; even I think he is but…He's kind of…

He searched his words for a moment, when we heard a voice completing his sentence.

-Slutty.

I and Yoochun turned to Changmin and Junsu, who slapped the back of his head.

-Yah, Changmin~a! Don't speak that way of Jaejoong!

-But hyung…!

I lowered my head, disappointed to hear that…How could a beautiful angel like him could be called a slut?

-So you're trying to say he's the kind of guy who would fuck with any body?

-Well…

-You're lying.

I stood up from my chair and they all looked at me with surprised eyes.

-I'll prove you guys are wrong.

I started to walk into his direction and Yoochun whispered something in my back.

-If you prove us we're wrong, I give you 600$.

I did as if I didn't hear anything and I approached the beautiful sweaty man, who changed his partner again. When he saw me, he immediately stopped dancing and looked right into my eyes. I thought I was about to faint. His lips, his eyes…

-Hey…Would you let me offer you a drink?

-Sure!

His voice…Everything about him was just so _perfect_. He followed me to the bar, sitting next to me near to my tree friend who were, _not subtly_, looking at us. When we started to talk, nothing could have stopped us. We were talking non-stop, drinking alcohol at the same thing and having a really good time. We didn't even notice two hours had passed, and my friends weren't even there anymore. Since it was getting late and he didn't have a car, I offered him a ride.

Arrived in front of his house, as I was about to tell him goodbye, he pulled my shirt roughly and kissed me. His lips tasted so sweet…We kissed for a little moment, but when he tried to insert his tongue into my mouth, I regained my senses and pushed him lightly.

-Jaejoong…

Seeing I was hesitant, he started to caress my thigh softly while whispering in my ear with a voice that made me feel weird between my legs…

-What's wrong Yunho~a? Are you shy?

-N-No…It's just that…

I pushed him a second time and looked straight into his eyes.

-What do you really want from me, Jaejoong?

He lowered his head, pouting in an incredibly cute way.

-I know it sounds dumb, and maybe it's too early to say something like that but…I think I love you.

-And I bet you told the exact same thing to many other guys?

He looked in my eyes with teary eyes and he started to cry in front of me. I didn't know what to do so I hugged him tightly.

-Someone told you I was a whore, right?

-Jaejoong…

-It's not true!

He was now looking into my eyes again, crying even more.

-Please…Trust me…I'm not like that! I mean, it's true, I like to party and dance with many men, just to have some fun, but it never goes any further! I really like you, Yunho…

He whispered that last sentence, making my whole body shivers. I stayed immobile for a moment, not knowing what to do, until my body acted for me. I took his face between my hands and kissed him deeply. It was so…_Perfect_.

**Some months later**

-What? Married?

Changmin screamed like an idiot.

-Yep, I and Jaejoong are inviting you guys to our wedding.

I looked at Yoochun with an evil smirk.

-You owe me 600$, sweetie.

**-END**

Reviews, please? é/è**  
**


End file.
